pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dig
Dig is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM28 until Generation VII. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM10. Description |1st turn: Burrow 2nd turn: Attack}} |Digs underground the first turn and strikes next turn.}} |An attack that hits on the 2nd turn. Can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn.}} Effect In battle The user burrows underground on the first turn, and if the user is fast enough, it will avoid all attacks targeted at it. The only attacks the user will have no escape from are Earthquake, Fissure and Magnitude. When Earthquake, Fissure or Magnitude are used on the user while it is underground, the damage to the user will be doubled from what it would have done if the user was surfaced. On the next turn, the user resurfaces and attacks the target. In a Double Battle, Dig can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Dig can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Outside of battle In Generation I, when used in caves, it transports the player to the last Pokémon Center they stopped off at. In Generation II and onwards, when used in caves, it transports the player to where they entered the cave. Learnset By leveling up |||||( ) 30|30|30|STAB='}} |||||( ) 30|( ) 30 ( ) 33|33|STAB='}} |19|17|17|18|35|34|31|STAB='}} / |||||||31|STAB='}} |1, 19|17|17|18|40|40|35|STAB='}} / |||||||35|STAB='}} / |||||( ) 43|43|43|STAB='}} ||||45|( ) 53 ( ) 31|31|31}} / |||||( ) 43|43|43|STAB='}} / |||45|45|45|( ) 45 ( ) 37|37|STAB='}} |||41|41|( ) 41 ( ) 29|29|19|STAB='}} / ||||31|31|31|31|STAB='}} / ||||40|40|40|40|STAB='}} / ||||40|40|40|40|STAB='}} ||||( ) 19|19|19|19|STAB='}} ||||( ) 19|19|19|19|STAB='}} |||||19|19|19|STAB='}} / |||||19|19|19|STAB='}} / |||||31|31|31|STAB='}} / |||||32|32|32|STAB='}} / |||||32|32|32|STAB='}} / |||||19|19|31}} ||||||33|33|STAB=''}} / ||||||37|37|STAB='}} / ||||||10|10|STAB='}} |||||||28}} / |||||||37}} / |||||||37}} By breeding By TM Gallery Dig depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games6 = Dig VI.png Dig depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |anime1 = Brock Onix Dig.png Dig being used by Brock's Onix A.J. Sandshrew Dig.png Dig being used by A.J.'s Sandshrew Jessie Arbok Dig.png Dig being used by Jessie's Arbok |anime2= Brock Geodude Dig.png Dig being used by Brock's Geodude Jasmine Steelix Dig.png Dig being used by Jasmine's Steelix Ash Larvitar Dig.png Dig being used by Ash's Larvitar |anime3 = Morrison Steelix Dig.png Dig being used by Morrison's Steelix May Eevee Dig.png Dig being used by May's Eevee |anime4 = Ash Chimchar Dig.png Dig being used by Ash's Chimchar Cynthia Garchomp Dig.png Dig being used by Cynthia's Garchomp Dawn Swinub Dig.png Dig being used by Dawn's Swinub Ash Gible Dig.png Dig being used by Ash's Gible |anime5 = Ash Sandile Dig.png Dig being used by the Sunglasses Sandile Iris Excadrill Dig.png Dig being used by Iris' Excadrill Cilan Pansage Dig.png Dig being used by Cilan's Pansage Burgh Dwebble Dig.png Dig being used by Burgh's Dwebble Iris Gible Dig.png Dig being used by Iris' Gible |anime6 = Clemont Bunnelby Dig.png Dig being used by Clemont's Bunnelby Tongari Dig.png Dig being used by Jimmy's Pikachu |anime7 = Brock Steelix Dig.png Dig being used by Brock's Steelix |manga1 = Red's Diglett Dig.PNG Dig being used by Red's Diglett Bruno's Onix Dig.PNG Dig being used by Bruno's Onix |manga2 = Blue's Rhydon Dig.PNG Dig being used by Blue's Rhydon |manga3 = Blue's Golduck Dig.png Dig being used by Blue's Golduck Lorelei's Slowking Dig.PNG Dig being used by Lorelei's Slowking Lucy's Seviper Dig Adventures.PNG Dig being used by Lucy's Seviper |manga4 = Uji's Buizel Dig.png Dig being used by Uji's Buizel Hareta's Geodude Dig.png Dig being used by Hareta's Geodude Candice's Regirock Dig.png Dig being used by Candice's Regirock |other3 = Hiori's Lickilicky Dig.png Dig being used by Hiori's Lickilicky (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) |games2 = Dig II.PNG}} References Category:Moves with a base power of 100 Category:Moves with a base power of 60 Category:Moves with a base power of 80 Category:Moves that aren't executed until the next turn Category:Moves usable outside of battle